


Back of the Bus Action

by liveinfury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop, stop making noises, someone’s gonna wake up,” Jonny hisses, turning Patrick’s face to latch onto his neck.</p><p>Patrick makes another incoherent sound and flops in his seat. “I can’t, Jonny, it’s too good, I can’t,” he says. Patrick’s always been vocal in bed, something that’s always driven Jonny crazy in a good way, not so much right now though.</p><p>Jonny places his free hand over Patrick’s mouth, keeping it shut. “You make another sound, I stop,” Jonny threatens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back of the Bus Action

**Author's Note:**

> Some “back of the bus action” as luxnowell put it, thank her for this...AGAIN, she's the best! Since gay porn hard seemed to have worked last time, I’m gonna keep it up, who am I to deny the Hockey Gods?

Jonny’s too keyed up after the win to sleep on the bus. He’s sitting next to Patrick in the back of the bus; the next couple of rows are empty, the team giving them some semblance of privacy.

“Kaner,” Jonny whispers, nudging him awake. The lights are out on the bus, everyone trying to get some sleep.

“What?” he asks, rubbing his eyes awake.

“I can’t wait until we get back,” Jonny admits.

“For what? If you’re gonna take a dump in the bathroom, then I’m moving up front,” Patrick says.

“No, not that. I can’t wait to give you your reward, for tonight,” Jonny whispers. He’s aware some guys are still awake, iPad noises still echoing around in the bus.

If Jonny squints, he can make out Kaner’s blush.

“What are you gonna do? Fuck me right here?” Kaner asks.

“That-that’s what you would want?”

“No! As much as I think public sex is hot in theory, I am definitely not having sex with you in front of the guys, gross,” Patrick says, slumping down in his seat to sleep.

“No, I mean even at home, you want me to fuck you? Not the other way around?” Jonny asks. Their relationship is still relatively new, they’ve both bottomed and topped, but Jonny figured if asked to pick, Patrick would want to top.

“Babe, as much as I love your big ass, your dick is so much better,” Patrick says, softly. He straightens up and brushes his lips against the shell of Jonny’s ear. “I want you to make me yours, Jonny. Show me how much you love my hockey.”

Jonny feels a rush of warmth shoot down his body, blood flooding directly to his dick. Great, now he’s hard on the bus with hours left until he can do anything about it.

“Okay, but like, can we…” Jonny trails off. He’s not sure how one initiates hand jobs with their boyfriend in public.

“What?” Patrick asks, confused.

Jonny makes a crude gesture with his hand, Patrick’s face clears up.

“Now?” he squawks.

“I mean, yeah?”

Patrick looks around the bus and then nods frantically, biting his bottom lip.

Jonny reaches over and undoes Patrick’s pants. Slowly pulling the zipper down and reaching into his boxers. Patrick goes to do the same to Jonny, but Jonny’s not having any of that and slaps his hands away.

“Oh c’mon,” Patrick whines.

“Nope, this is for you. It’ll tide you over till we get home. Just let me do this, Pat,” Jonny says.

He wraps a hand around Patrick’s half hard dick and strokes it to full hardness. Patrick starts to shudder and makes soft noises in his throat.

Jonny leans over and kisses him in an effort to shut him up. The last thing they need is for someone to see them. It’s one thing to have two of your teammates dating, but it’s a whole other thing to have them boning in the back of the team bus.

The kissing makes Patrick’s moans even louder, he paws at Jonny’s shoulders, trying to get closer.

“Stop, stop making noises, someone’s gonna wake up,” Jonny hisses, turning Patrick’s face to latch onto his neck.

Patrick makes another incoherent sound and flops in his seat. “I can’t, Jonny, it’s too good, I can’t,” he says. Patrick’s always been vocal in bed, something that’s always driven Jonny crazy in a good way, not so much right now though.

Jonny places his free hand over Patrick’s mouth, keeping it shut. “You make another sound, I stop,” Jonny threatens.

Patrick’s eyes widen and he shakes his head, _sorry_.

“Good,” Jonny says into Patrick’s neck. He goes back to sucking on the sensitive skin there, one hand on Patrick’s mouth, the other in his boxers.

His wrist starts cramping up, the boxers too tight to get a good grip on Patrick’s dick. He pushes them down enough to pull out his dick, letting it bounce up against Patrick’s stomach.

What Jonny would kill to get his mouth on that, but being caught giving hand jobs would already be bad enough; he doesn’t think he could come back from being caught giving a blow job.

He finally gets a strong hold on Patrick’s swollen cock. Its tip flushed red and leaking. It feels good in Jonny’s hand, thick and solid. He strokes it in a tight grip, Patrick’s body shuddering as if to make up for his inability to be vocal.

Patrick’s squirming in his seat, one hand gripping at the arm rest and the other digging into Jonny’s thigh.

Jonny lets go of his dick to give his balls some attention. He tugs at them and kneads them gently, causing Patrick’s cock to twitch in response. Jonny ignores it and keeps his hand on Patrick’s balls, he lightly brushes them, keeping his fingers fleeting.

Patrick lets out a loud, unmistakable moan in response. Jonny jerks his head up to look at him and brings his mouth to his ear.

“What was that? Fuck, Pat, you do that again and it’s done, I’m not touching you now or at home,” he whispers furiously, forehead pushed up against the side of Patrick’s face, lips brushing the shell of his ear.

“You gonna do that again, Peeks? You gonna show the team how good my hand feels on you?” Jonny asks, egging him on.

Patrick emphatically shakes his head.

“But you want to, eh? You want to moan, don’t you? Show them, show everyone you’re mine?” Jonny asks.

Patrick vigorously nods his head.

Jonny smiles in response and gets his hand back on the thick cock, jerking it.

“I want that too, baby. Wanna show everyone how good I think you’re hockey is. Fuck, Pat, I wanted to fuck you against the boards after that goal, it was so fucking hot, you were so fucking good, baby,” Jonny says into Patrick’s skin.

Jonny can feel Patrick’s entire body tense up and shake, a telltale sign that he’s about to come.

“Yeah, c’mon, Peeks. Come for me,” Jonny says, softly.

Patrick lifts his ass a little and spasms as he comes, long spurts of white come coating Jonny’s hand and Patrick’s shirt.

Jonny strokes him through his climax and releases his hand from Patrick’s mouth.

“Fuck, Jon. So good, you’re so good to me,” Patrick says, fondly.

Jonny rummages around in the duffle bag that rests at his feet for a clean shirt and tosses it at Patrick to put on.

“Everyone’s gonna know,” Patrick says, looking down at the mess he made on himself and then at the shirt Jonny threw him. “It has your name on the back, they’re gonna know.”

“That a problem?” Jonny asks, raising an eyebrow.

Patrick slowly breaks out into a grin and shakes his head. “Nah, if this is what I get for scoring, you better believe I’m gonna make it happen every game,” he says, taking off his sticky shirt and using it to clean up the rest of him.

“Your turn next game, Jonny,” Patrick says after a while, flashing Jonny a smile. “I can’t hog all the handies.”

“For you? Yeah, I’ll score,” Jonny says, kissing Patrick’s temple. He leans back in his seat as Patrick pulls the clean shirt on and slumps against Jonny’s shoulder, placing a kiss on his bicep with a sigh.

**

“Alright, this is getting ridiculous, I mean it’s not even subtle anymore,” Trevor says, getting up from his seat next to Andrew who is fast asleep.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Crow asks him as he passes by.

“To break that shit up, I can’t get any sleep,” Trevor responds, continuing to the back of the bus.

Someone catches his wrist half way there. “Leave ‘em alone,” Seabs says, his grip tightening on Trevor’s wrist.

“Why?”

“Let them have their fun, don’t you think Kaner deserves it after tonight?” Seabs asks, releasing Trevor’s wrist.

“I guess.”

Trevor goes back to his seat and tries to get some sleep, but the noises seem to get louder in the back.

Shawzy jolts up and blinks awake next to him. “What was that?” he asks when someone lets out a loud moan.

“What do you think? I went to go stop them, but Seabs told me not to,” Trevor explains.

Shawzy slouches back against the window and says, “No shit, dude. You don’t walk in on mom and dad and tell them to stop having sex.”


End file.
